1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to photonic band gap fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hollow core photonic band gap (HC-PBG) fibers have been fabricated from silica glass and reported in the literature (Cregan et al., “Single-mode photonic band gap guidance of light in air,” Science, 285(5433), 1537-1539 (1999); Barkou et al., “Silica-air photonic crystal fiber design that permits waveguiding by a true photonic bandgap effect,” Optics Letters, 24(1), 46-48 (1999); Venkataraman et al., “Low loss (13 dB/km) air core photonic band-gap fibre,” ECOC, Postdeadline Paper PD 1.1, September, 2002. All referenced publications and patents are incorporated herein by reference).